The use of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are quickly gaining popularity for use in the monitoring and tracking of an item. RFID technology allows a user to remotely store and retrieve data in connection with an item utilizing a small, unobtrusive tag. As an RFID tag operates in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, an electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling can occur between an RFID tag affixed to an item and an RFID tag reader. This coupling is advantageous, as it precludes the need for a direct contact or line of sight connection between the tag and the reader.
Dipole antennas are used in RFID devices currently. Dipole antennas typically include two conductive elements, e.g. wires, which are connected at an RF feed point in the middle, with the total length of the two conductive elements measuring all or a portion of one wavelength. The RF feed point acts as a node from which current flows, causing magnetic and electrical fields to develop. However, because the antenna radiating length typically extends linearly, the form factor for these antennas has generally been larger than desirable. Further, present antennas lie along a common plane, requiring a large form factor.